


Наша собственная касательная

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 And the Loom of Fate, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ей снится, как она умирает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наша собственная касательная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tangent to Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200603) by [kenzimone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzimone/pseuds/kenzimone). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Кода к “Станку Судьбы”.  
> Вот что происходит, когда проводишь пол сезона, плавая под парусами корабля, обречённого на Сундук Дэйви Джонса (прим.пер. – очень витиеватая метафора, также связанная с игрой слов - корабль и шипперить), а потом, создатели сериала решают кинуть тебе неожиданный спасательный трос в виде трагического-но-канонного романа в альтернативной временной линии.  
> Название взято из поэмы Дика Аллена “Теория об Альтернативной Вселенной”.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Это была самая первая работа по моему ОТП, и я не удержалась от того, чтобы перевести её.  
> Название перевести не смогла, потому что не понимаю контекста и не смогла нигде найти вышеуказанную поэму.  
> Персональный совет: к этому фику на фон очень подходит музыка T-Bone Burnett – Dark Shadows.

Ей снится, как она умирает.  
  
Они заходят в японский сад, Флинн хватает её за руку и тащит по широкой грунтовой дороге, ведущей к деревьям. Здесь красиво. Этот сад - идеальное место для свидания, и она позволяет утянуть себя, мимо ярко-раскрашенной кровати цветов и идеально обрезанных кустов, прямо в тени под навесом, где темнее, холоднее; её спину покрывают мурашки, она чувствует дрожь и озноб, она  _замерзает_ , а потом, каким-то образом...  
  
Каким-то образом она всегда оказывается у того ручья. У самого его края. Камни, врезающиеся в спину и мягкий, журчащий звук воды, когда та рассекает прошлое. Она вглядывается в облака и свои пальцы, покрытые кровью, только они не... Но это всего лишь на мгновение , потому что потом она видит Стоуна.   
  
Стоуна и верхушки деревьев, мягко качающихся напротив бледно-голубого неба за ним. Потом они проходят сквозь дверь. Они проходят вместе, и Библиотеки больше нет. Они сбежали, и теперь она умирает.  
  
\- Всё хорошо, - говорит он. - Всё будет хорошо, Ив.  
  
Это Стоун, тот, кто обнимает её, кто убаюкивает её, держа за затылок одной рукой, пока другой зажимает рану. Кровь сочится между его пальцами.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - произносит он, голос - не более, чем болезненный хрип. - Ив. Не... Ив,  _пожалуйста_.  
  
Она никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы он произносил её имя  _так_.  
  
\- Как я умерла? - спросила она его там, в лесу. Поначалу он отвернулся от неё. Он отвернулся, отказался отвечать, и выражение его лица...  
  
"Ты была  _моим_  Хранителем", и "Ты истекла кровью у меня на руках", и...  _Выражение его лица._  
  
Ей снится, как она умирает, и это всегда одно и то же. Всегда Флинн в саду и ручей, и всегда это: грязь и кровь и Стоун.  
  
Всегда Стоун.  
  
Он прижимается губами к её лбу, и она тянется к прикосновению, несмотря на боль. И когда рука, которая зажимала её рану, тщетно пытаясь остановить поток крови  _\- её рана нанесена магическим оружием и смертельна -_  когда эта рука поднимается, чтобы погладить её по щеке, она находит в этом утешение. Когда он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать её, она целует в ответ, потому что это не она. Это не Стоун, и это не она, и это произошло однажды, но больше - нет. Временная линия разрушена, стёрта, как будто её никогда и не существовало, потому что никто больше не помнит - даже она - и это всё только в её голове.  
  
Она вдыхает его запах, касается его лица. Кончики пальцев оставляют красные пятна от его виска к челюсти, и он отстраняется и прячет своё лицо на её плече. Она может чувствовать насильственную дрожь, пробегающую по всей длине его тела. Её глаза видели достаточно смерти и войн, чтобы распознать отчаяние, распознать то, как горе и ужас могут проявляться физически.  
  
\- Я не могу смотреть, как ты умираешь, - говорит он, его дыхание рваное напротив её шеи. И она хотела бы, чтобы ему не пришлось, но знает, что это уже случилось.  
  
_Ты истекла кровью у меня на руках._  
  
Она умирает. Это скоро закончится.  
  
_Я скучал по тебе, Ив._  
  


***

  
  
Она находит его в Библиотеке. Нет, она не шла сюда в поисках его, вообще не собиралась вылезать из кровати, но, когда она закрывает глаза, она всё ещё может чувствовать вкус: кровь во рту, горькая, как медь, собирающаяся в задней части горла. Рваное дыхание и его рот, накрывающий её. То, как он произносит её имя.  
  
Это невозможно - заснуть снова.  
  
Обходы помогают. Это, в основном, ради нее самой. Такое большое помещение, как Библиотека, невозможно патрулировать, и неважно, как она это называет - обходы, или патрули, или проверки, это скорее бесцельное блуждание между полок, чем что-то другое; босиком в одной пижаме, ряды и ряды древних книг и бесценных мифических артефактов, чтобы отвлечь её от ... вещей.  
  
Она находит его в Библиотеке, скрытого от глаз полками, и для нее немного удивительно видеть его там в такой поздний час. Она знает, что не должна быть удивлена, потому что она, может, и выдала трём своим бывшим подопечным их книги и смотрела, как они спешат окунуться с головой в мир магии, но куда бы они ни шли, они всегда возвращаются: кажется, будто их всегда притягивает обратно к Библиотеке.  
  
Стоуна, в частности, в любое время можно найти где-то среди полок, углубившегося в изучение древних томов, свитков и пергаментов. Он читает быстро, впитывает в себя мифы и легенды как губка, как будто его жажда к информации неутолима.  
  
Ей интересно, насколько изголодавшимся по знаниям он был до того, как пришёл сюда. Возможно, именно в этом разница между этим Стоуном и мужчиной, которого она встретила в лесах Украины: десять лет в качестве Библиотекаря, все секреты истории доступны по первому капризу, контрастируют с жизнью рабочего на нефтяных вышках в Оклахоме и поздними ночами, проведенными в раскопках на глубинах интернета в поисках любых обрывков истории, которые могли остаться ненайденными.  
  
Или, может быть, всё дело в ней? Её присутствии. Её влиянии. Её разнице. "Наши десять лет", как он назвал их, проведённые на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга, декада, полная...  
  
Она прогоняет эту мысль так быстро, как только может.  
  
Уже ночь в той точке, где Флигель соединяется с Библиотекой в физическом мире, и лампы в помещении приглушены. Стоун не позаботился отрегулировать их яркость или, возможно, просто не знал, как это сделать. Вместо этого он раздобыл охапку свечей, и, когда Ив нашла его, он сидел на полу со скрещёнными ногами, читая в свете полудюжины маленьких, танцующих огней. Тёплое свечение смягчает его черты и притягивает её ближе, мерцающая яркость - маяк в глубоких тенях полок.  
  
Она практически нависает над ним, когда он замечает её присутствие. Он дёргается в удивлении, когда она выходит из темноты и устраивается на полу перед ним. Море открытых книг и бумаг заполняют пространство между ними, прижатые возвышающимися стопками. Информация, без сомнения, аккуратно организована по схеме или системе, которую Ив абсолютно не понимает.  
  
\- Пространственная осведомлённость, - говорит она. - Нам придётся поработать над этим.  
  
Стоун осторожно опускает пергамент, который читал, и трёт свои глаза.  
  
\- Ещё тренировки? - спрашивает он, хоть и не кажется очень уж расположенным к этой идее.  
  
\- Ещё тренировки, - подтверждает Ив.  
  
Как и ожидалось, он не протестует, как протестовали бы Кассандра или Изикиэль, и она подозревает, что это потому что он знает, что нуждается в этом. Он может выстоять один в драке, но он в плохой форме. Он руководится своими кулаками, когда должен использовать свою голову. Это поправимо. У неё не займёт много времени привести его в форму, и она знает, что он способен на большее, чем сейчас - видела это, даже если никто и не помнит; один Библиотекарь против дюжины мужчин с пистолетами, движения плавные, эффективные и точные. Он был хорош, кем бы он ни был, мужчина, который отступил навстречу верному обещанию пуль и смерти, руки широко разведены, когда он отсылал её и Флинна.  
  
Но это неважно. Тот человек ушёл. Она знает это, хотя это, кажется, не делает вещи проще. Среди всего того, что она видела: озадаченного отсутствия узнавания на лице Флинна, доверия и уважения во взгляде Изикиэля, тоскливого сожаления в улыбке Кассандры - отсутствие того, что когда-то украшало черты другого Стоуна - любовь, горе, недоверие и, в конце концов, капитуляция - самая странная вещь, которую ей пришлось принять, когда она вернулась.  
  
\- Мы друзья, - сказала она ему, и это правда, даже пусть он улыбнулся и назвал себя  _\- другого себя, который её Стоун, если его можно считать таковым -_  козлом за это.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Стоун, вытягивая её из её мыслей. Он не козёл. Даже не близко. Он друг, надёжный друг, и она говорит себе, что беспокойство на его лице выглядит лучше без тех чувств, что играли на лице другого.  
  
\- Просто устала, - говорит она, подавляя дрожь. По сравнению со Стоуном в джинсах и свитере она одета довольно скромно, в своей футболке и тонких хлопковых штанах. Она может чувствовать холод от пола, просачивающийся сквозь её одежду, когда она распрямляет ноги и крутится, облокачиваясь назад, чтобы отдохнуть напротив одной из библиотечных полок. Вздыхая она добавляет:  
  
\- Это был долгий день.  
  
Стоун мычит, соглашаясь, и поворачивается, тянется к своей куртке, лежащей на полу позади него, в месте, где он, должно быть, бросил её, когда уселся за свои исследования.  
  
\- Вот, - говорит он и передаёт ей куртку через разбросанные документы, покрывающие пол между ними. - Похоже, она тебе нужна. Должна была уже высохнуть.  
  
Она принимает куртку с искренним "Спасибо" и оборачивает её вокруг своих плеч, благодарная за дополнительное тепло. Подкладка толстая, утепленная больше, чем того требует нынешняя погода на Западном Побережье, и всё ещё кое-где немного сырая.  
  
\- Моя книга послала меня в Лапландию, - объясняет Стоун, протягивая руку за лежащим неподалёку томом. - Там кое-что происходит. Я просто должен... выяснить что.  
  
Книга, которую он схватил, старая, обложка испорчена возрастом, страницы жёлто-коричневого цвета, тонкие и хрупкие, тёмные чернила названия истёрлись. Стоун пробегает пальцами по иностранным буквам в почти благоговейном жесте перед тем, как он переворачивает страницу и открывает нарисованную от руки карту, цвета которой на удивление резонирующие в тёплом свете свечей.  
  
\- Выглядит старой, - бормочет Ив, ёрзающая напротив книжной полки и пытающаяся устроиться настолько удобно, насколько может.  
  
Стоун отрывает взгляд от иллюстраций, и на его губах играет улыбка, когда он смотрит на неё, блеск в его глазах, который почти напоминает ей о...  
  
\- Почти 500 лет, - говорит он, прерывая те ассоциации, которые её мозг уже собирался провести, и в его голосе безошибочно узнаётся восхищение. - Это двадцать третий том  _"Северного писания"_. Официально не существует.  
  
Ив откидывает голову, опираясь на корешки книг позади неё, закрывает глаза и натягивает куртку ближе к себе. Она слабо пахнет дымом, поверх слоя затхлой земли и свежих сосен, под которыми тянется лёгкий запах чего-то ещё, ароматы пота и лосьона после бритья, цепляющиеся за подкладку. Стоун.  
  
\- Расскажи мне больше, - говорит она.  
  
\- Что, - фыркает Стоун, и она может слышать веселье в его голосе. - И дать моему бурчанию усыпить тебя? Пол не выглядит слишком удобным.  
  
\- Я спала в худших местах при худших обстоятельствах, - у неё нет сил открыть глаза, но это ничего. Ей не нужно смотреть на него, когда она может с лёгкостью представить улыбку, поднимающую уголки его губ. - Конечно, если я расскажу тебе об этом, мне придётся тебя убить.  
  
\- Ну, мэм, мы же не хотим этого, - протягивает Стоун.  
  
\- Нет, не хотим. Продолжай.  
  
Стоун делает так, как ему сказано.  
  
-  _Северное писание_ , - говорит он, его голос низкий и приглушённый. -  _История северных народов_. Написана Олаусом Магнусом и опубликована в двадцати двух томах в 1555. Вот этот вот - двадцать третий. Как я говорил, не должен даже существовать. Старая, но не первая работа, написанная по этой теме. Адам Бременский и Саксо Грамматикус - оба писали о Лапландии в одиннадцатом веке, но они основывали свои факты на уже существующих текстах и общераспространённом фольклоре. А вот Олаус Магнус, верится, был первым повествователем, кто действительно посет...  
  


***

  
  
\- ...дет в порядке. Ты будешь в порядке.  
  
На правой скуле Стоуна размазанное чёрное пятно. Она не знает: или это пыль с книг в книгохранилище, или сажа от свечей, или грязь с того момента, когда они прошли, спотыкаясь, через дверь. Когда она пытается стереть это пятно, то оставляет на его лице мазки красного.  
  
Она умирает.  
  
\- Ив, - выдыхает Стоун и притягивает её ближе, руки гладят её лицо, в то время как он касается своим лбом её, его слова чувствуются на её губах, - Ив, пожалуйста, не...  
  
Она целует его. Обхватывает пальцами воротник его рубашки и дёргает его вниз, сминая его губы своими, и это не так как раньше  _\- другой поцелуй в другом лесу, за шесть тысяч миль отсюда, тот, который ещё не произошёл и никогда не произойдёт снова, то место и то время стёрты, также как и эти -_  но близко. И она дрожит, выдыхает свою боль в него, стонет от боли, вызванной раной в боку; всё ещё кровоточит, всё ещё убивает её, всё ещё...  
  
Она умирает, но это скоро закончится.  
  
А тем временем? Есть Стоун.  
  
Всегда Стоун.


End file.
